Despite significant advances in treatment, HIV continues to spread in the US and globally with minimal decrease in the rate of new infections. Of the 1.2 million persons living with HIV in the US less than 45% receive regular care and 28% have undetectable viral load with serious racial disparities in incidence, prevalence and outcomes. Social factors, such as stigma, have a major impact on the outcome of all illnesses, but nowhere is this effect more evident than in the case of HIV. Stigma, a degrading attitude towards the affected person is a major barrier to HIV prevention and treatment that has not been fully addressed. While we have many new medications for treatment of HIV, few efforts have been made to overcome the powerful forces of stigma. Kaiser Family Foundation surveys over the past 10 years show little if any change in the attitude of people towards those with HIV. Howard University, a historically Black institution, has orchestrated 5 highly successful annual stigma conferences since December 1, 2010. These conferences have promoted research and impacted the narrative about HIV in the media, policy, and service delivery. Methods: The proposed International Conference on Stigma will be the sixth held since 2010 and will take place on November 20, 2015 at Howard University Blackburn Center. The goal of the conference is to bring together researchers, community and faith leaders, media, policy makers, academia, students, human rights advocates and affected individuals with emphasis on inclusion of all but especially racial and gender minorities and women. Howard University and its partners, organized under Coalition for Elimination of AIDS/HIV Stigma (CEAS), have a well experienced and established structure of committees and volunteers to orchestrate this event. The conference has had an impressive web presence with its webpage--www.whocanyoutell.org, LinkedIn, Facebook, you tube, and Howard University webpage. The conference would include a plenary session, 6 workshops, personal stories, spoken word, musical performances, scientific poster presentations, students' art project and networking opportunities. We expect an attendance of 500 to 700 at this conference. The conference would be webcast live and the lectures/workshops will be archived on our website. The main theme of the conference this year is: Looking Inward, Moving Forward. Specific objectives for the participants include: (1) describe the impact of stigma on human rights of affected individuals and its role in impeding prevention efforts for HIV; (2) list effective strategies to mitigate stiga and improve outcomes; (3) describe specific examples from attendee's lives (personal and professional) of stigma and its impact on individuals; (4) design strategies to recognize and address stigmatizing behaviors and policies in their environment; and (5) describe plans to promote and establish research programs in the area of stigma. Process and outcomes evaluation will be implemented to determine the extent to which the conference meets its goals.